1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward a lock assembly for a door, and in particular to a lock assembly having a locking handle.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of door locking systems exist, including three point locking systems. Three point locking systems typically have three dual action bolts that extend from a door into a door frame at different locations, such as at the side, top and bottom of the door.
One type of three point locking system has a handle that moves from a neutral position in one direction to extend the bolts into the door frame thereby securing the door to the frame. When the handle is released, it returns to the neutral position and the bolts remain extended into the frame. Moving the handle in the opposite direction retracts the bolts from the door frame thereby allowing the door to be opened. The bolts are operable to secure the door to the frame, but do not prevent unauthorized entry into the enclosure to which the door provides access.
In order to prevent unauthorized entry, it is known to provide a tab on the handle with an opening that aligns with an opening on a bracket extending from the door. When the bolts are extended into the door frame, a padlock is inserted into the aligned openings to prevent rotation of the handle in the direction that retracts the bolts. While this system is generally effective, a determined vandal may cut the handle above the padlock and gain entry to the enclosure by rotating the portion of the handle that was cut away from the padlock.
Another system for preventing unauthorized entry includes a removable handle and a puck lock, as described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0264834. When the bolts are extended into the door frame, the handle is removed and a vandal-resistant puck lock is secured over a portion of an actuator that is operable to engage the handle. While this type of system is more vandal-resistant than the padlock system described above, the handle and puck lock may be misplaced when not in use.